


Bump

by Nezusha



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Literally the most innocent fic ever, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Protective Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin is a crybaby, SouGou needs more love, What Was I Thinking?, humorous?, sougou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezusha/pseuds/Nezusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll take care of it."</p>
<p>I'll take care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> //coughs// So, Maha Aymen. This goes out to you. Thank you for creating my account and beta-ing this. Lots of love and pappu.
> 
> For all those reading this, I'm not new to writing fan-fictions but I'm posting this because... yeah, I don't really know. It really isn't that good. Just a simple one-shot, bland and kinda boring. And it barely hints at SouGou but yeah, it's there, I think. If you look really closely.
> 
> I don't know, just read it. SouGou needs more love and there isn't enough of it out there. So, here's my innocent contribution to the fandom.

Sousuke was a man of few words and wasn't a fan of allowing his expressions to show on his face, but when his phone vibrated and a certain name flashed on his screen, he couldn't help but sit up abruptly with concern.

Rin of course, didn't fail to notice this. He was at his desk, working away at a new training regimen when the top bunk squeaked quickly:

Sousuke was not the one to make abrupt movements.

He raised a brow.

"Everything okay?"

Sousuke stared at the flashing screen, seemingly bored. The headphones were still plugged in and the song had been interrupted by his ringing tone which was now playing in his ears.

_Gou Matsuoka calling._

It’s not a big deal for her to call him. But it was indeed strange. She usually called Rin. And he knew for a fact that she hadn't called him today.

Why was she calling him?

Did Rin know that she was calling him?

Wait... Why was he so worried? It's only Gou.

Rin placed his pencil down. "...Sousuke?"

The screen flashed.

Right.

He was supposed to pick up.

Why was he over thinking?

The girl might have dialed his number by mistake.

Damn.

He blinked as he heard someone call out to him. He looked at Rin and realized how he must look. He could tell that by the face Rin was making right now. The guy looked worried. Sousuke must be worrying him.

He smiled at him. And shook his head.

He picked up the phone and placed it in his ear.

"Hello?"

A familiar, incredibly nostalgic voice spoke from the other end.

"Sou…suke...-kun?"

There. There it was. He could tell it immediately. Something was wrong. His gut told him so. That, and she sounded just like Rin did when something had upset him.

"Mm?"

That was all he responded. He wasn't the type to panic and say something like 'Gou?! What happened?!'

Also, Rin was still watching him suspiciously.

"U-Uh... Well... I wanted to talk to you... about something..."

"Go on." He said coolly.

Down below, he heard the chair shift.

Rin getting up.

Shift. Shift.

Rin walking.

Rin climbing up the steps.

Sousuke's vision was clouded by red.

Rin peering at him with a bored look. His brow was still cocked.

_Who is it, Sousuke?_

Sousuke raised a brow back.

_Why are you so worried, Rin?_

"Y-You see... U-Uh... Hehe..." She laughed awkwardly on the phone.

"…Hehe." He gave a small chuckle back and smiled, looking at the ceiling and trying his utmost to ignore Rin.

He wanted to make her comfortable. He was an incredibly patient person. If only would Rin stop staring at him like that.

She gave another laugh. "A-Ah, umm... How... How are you? I'm sorry, I didn't ask. Is swimming going well?"

Well, that was abrupt.

"It's alright. How about you?" He wanted to ask her about her swim club Rin mentioned sometimes but he couldn't give her away right now.

"It's good too! The swim club is good... We are ready... for the Nationals! We're training very hard!"

"That's good..." He chanced a glance at Rin who was looking at him weirdly. He knew that he was waiting for a name.

As if he would give it away that easy.

"Well... You're probably wondering why I... called you..."

"Hm? No, you can call me anytime... It doesn't have to be with reason, right?"

"But you're probably busy..."

"Yeah, busy lying around. Trust me, I don't think I'll be _that_ busy that I can't even attend your phone."

Was Rin smirking now? Why was he smirking?

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at him.

_Go away, Rin._

Rin winked at him.

HE ACTUALLY WINKED AT HIM.

Then grinned.

_Oh no..._

_It's not what you think, Rin…_

The girl gave a sigh at the other end. "That's very kind of you. Thank you, Sousuke-kun." He could hear the smile in her voice. He couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah..."

Did Rin's grin just widen? What?

Sousuke rolled his eyes at him and turned his body away towards the wall. This was a really strange situation.

"Oh, but... But... Ah, I have something to say. I did call you for a reason..."

"Yeah? What is it? Do you need help with something?"

"Actually... yes...? Only if you aren't busy..."

"Not at all. What is it? Homework? Swimming?"

And then, Sousuke bit his tongue.

Shit.

Shit.

He shouldn't have said swimming.

In an instant, Rin was right on the bunk. He gripped Sousuke's shoulder and turned him around, forcing him to look at him. His eyes were bright. Shining. Glowing. The kind of fire he had when he raced Nanase.

_Rin, there's hardly any room on this stupid bunk._

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at him. But the redhead was having none of that. He actually inched closer and tried to hear who it was talking on the other end.

Sousuke squirmed.

_Personal space, Rin._

"No, nothing like that..."

What else could it be? Sousuke tried to think. But it proved to be a little difficult when Rin was mere inches from him and distracting him like that.

"Then?" Sousuke kept his replied short and blunt. He was careful not to sound impatient so he added. "I'll help in any way I can."

Rin wiggled his brows.

"T-Thank you.. Umm.. Is Onii-chan there?"

Sousuke debated whether he should tell the truth. There was no reason to lie, he decided. Besides, Rin was right there and might say anything any moment now so...

"Yeah."

"He is?" Did she sound even more upset now? So she didn't want him to know that she was calling him.

"Yeah."

"O-Oh... Does he know that I'm on the phone...?"

Sousuke stared at Rin. "I don't think so." He knew Rin was now studying his face for any hints. He kept his face impassive and neutral, as always.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She breathed at the other end. Sousuke raised a brow slowly. This time, not at Rin. But at her tone of relief.

He chose his words carefully.

"Is there something wrong?"

The girl paused. For a long moment.

Sousuke held his breath.

Rin poked his side and snickered, shaking his head.

 "...w-well..." Gou started.

"Where are you? Are you at home?"

"E-Eh?"

"Are you at home alone?"

Rin snickered harder and gave him a thumbs-up, which he ignored.

"..N-No..."

"At school? It's Saturday today..."

"N-Not at school. Ah! It's nothing... It's nothing at all! I'm sorry for creating a fuss!"

"At a friend's place? The others?"

Nanase? Tachibana? The glasses guy and the blonde kid?

"O-Oh no no... I'm... alone... That's why.. Ah, I'm so sorry for ruining your evening!"

"No, why are you apologizing? If you aren't at school and at your friend's, where are you? It's late."

"I..." She paused again.

Sousuke waited.

"I... I just... I'm sorry for worrying... you... It's really... funny... Hehe..."

He waited.

"It's... actually impossible! It's... very weird. I hope you won't laugh... Ah... Hehe..."

He waited.

"F-Funny... story... I just... I couldn't decide who to call! I didn't want to worry Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai and... They... I didn't know... I.. My... U-Uh... This is... kind of… embarrassing..."

He couldn't wait any longer.

"Tell me and I'll come and get you."

There was a sharp intake of breath at the other end.

"No, no! Don't... Uhh... It's... fine...! I'm not in... that much trouble!"

"But you are in some, right?"

"Eh? No, no-"

"You don't want him to know, huh? That's why you called me. I think that says a lot."

He could almost hear her gulp.

"Tell me."

"D...Do… you... Uhh... Is he still there?"

"Yup." He glanced at Rin again who was just staring at him now. His grin had vanished. Did he suspect something? Or did he just realize that there was a serious situation?

He didn't have time to think.

"Could you please not tell him? I don't... I don't want him to worry..."

He debated over it. "For now, I won't. We'll decide it seriously later."

She exhaled shakily. "Thank... you..."

He pursed his lips and waited for her to go on. He knew she will this time without being prodded. He could almost hear her trying to compose her thoughts, choose her words.

To not worry him?

To not sound desperate?

He didn't know.

He wished there was some way he could ease her distress. But that wasn't happening with her brother right here.

Should he leave the room and risk exposing himself to Rin?

Or stay here, knowing he couldn't talk freely with the troubled girl?

He couldn't prioritize.

"U-Umm..."

Sousuke pushed all thoughts out of his head. His ears perked up. The girl went on.

"C-Can you... Can you leave... without O-Onii-chan knowing that you're coming to get me...?"

"Maybe." He spoke honestly.

"I... Is he still in the room? Can you ask him to go out?"

"I don't think so."

"...S-Sousuke-kun... He'll worry... I don't want him to know... And he'll know even if you keep pretending that you're talking to someone else..."

So, she noticed, huh? That he hadn't taken her name once nor greeted her properly.

He almost smiled.

Gou had always been a smart girl.

Guess, there was no helping it now.

"Hold on, then."

"Y-Yes, I-I'll wait! Thank you!"

Sousuke sighed and lowered the phone, holding it against his chest so Gou wouldn't hear. He stared up at Rin. This wouldn't be easy.

"Can you give me some privacy?" He put it bluntly.

Rin's eyes widened slightly. "What happened?" He was whispering for some reason.

"Nothing much. I just want to talk on the phone."

"Sousuke... Don't shit with me. What... What happened?"

Sousuke sighed again. "Rin." He looked at him pointedly in the eye.

The other almost winced.

And Sousuke could see his face start to crumble.

He was putting bits and pieces together, arriving at some strange horrible, worst-possible-ever conclusion.

And he had to stop him right there.

"Trust me." Sousuke spoke in a mutter.

Rin's face twisted like he knew it would. He only shook his head.

_No._

Sousuke rolled his eyes at him.

_Get out, Rin._

_No._

_Rin._

_Sousuke!_

The large teen sat up and poked Rin in the forehead hard. It was like pressing an invisible button because at that instant, the other let out a whimper and bursted into tears.

Sousuke stared at him. Gou had made the right call. The guy was crying his eyes out without even knowing what was happening.

He shook his head. He didn't have time to calm Rin down. He kept trying to wipe his tears but they kept getting replaced by more.

"S-S...Sousuke... W-What...!! W..Why won’t you tell-...?!"

Why? Wasn't it obvious?

The larger teen sighed and reached out. He caught one of Rin's tears in his finger and held it out for Rin to see.

The redhead sniffed and looked at it before raising his eyes to Sousuke.

Sousuke chuckled.

"Because we knew you'd cry..."

Rin stared at him in horror. For one thing, he was 99.9% confirmed who was on the phone. Secondly, he knew that there must be something extremely wrong.

Sousuke held his gaze.

"Trust me."

Rin exhaled shakily. A few more tears popped out and he wiped at them.

Sousuke huffed at that.

_Look at you, Rin._

"S...S-Shut up...

Sousuke chuckled harder.

"I'll take care of it, Rin."

_I'll take care of her._

Rin wiped at his eyes hard before looking at Sousuke. He seemed to be conflicting with himself internally.

Sousuke waited.

This time, for her brother.

Rin's puffy eyes were scrutinizing him in a new kind of light. One that Sousuke wasn't entirely comfortable with. But there was no helping it.

It was Rin's right after all.

Their gazes met.

_Sousuke._

The redhead's jaw clenched. He glanced at the phone in Sousuke's hand.

_I swear if something happens... I won't forgive you._

_...I know._

Rin's lip trembled. But he held himself back.

Maybe, because he realized that he was in no condition to participate in whatever this was. Or maybe he saw the urgency in Sousuke's eyes.

Whatever it was which made Rin hang his head in defeat and hold his fist out, Sousuke was thankful to it.

He bumped his fist gently against the other's.

Both of them didn't know what happened but something shifted between them in that single fist-bump. They kept their hands connected for a few moments until Sousuke realized the magnitude of what Rin was allowing him.

Permission, is what Rin gave him.

Trust, is what Rin placed in him.

Responsibility, is what Rin transferred from himself onto him.

And it unnerved Sousuke for one single moment. Could he really handle this? Without even knowing the intensity of the situation, could he really take the blame for it if something went wrong?

The girl on the phone, was Rin's sister.

Not his.

What was she to him, anyway?

Just his best friend's sister.

Nothing else.

Right?

The phone slightly vibrated. Did Gou say something? Did she cough?

She was still waiting. And Sousuke was taking too much time.

Gou coughed again. Coughed or...

_Sniff._

Sousuke felt his blood freeze. Of course, it didn't show on his face at all but his grip tightened on the phone.

She wasn't just "his best friend's sister".

To him, she was...

He nodded at Rin before pulling his wrist away.

The redhead sighed in response. He casted one last look towards Sousuke and then the phone before swinging his leg over and starting to climb down the steps.

Sousuke watched him make his way out the room.

As soon as he was out, Sousuke raised his phone to his ear.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?"

She sounded unusually cheerful when she spoke. "Oh! It's not a problem at all... I... Is he...-"

"He's gone. So tell me." He paused. "Gou."

She gave a soft sigh at the other end. "U-Umm... Well... Ah... Do you know the... Well, the construction site in Korochi street?"

"...Yeah." He was already climbing down the steps. He held the phone between his good shoulder and his ear as he descended.

"A-And the site was... closed today... It's Saturday.. so nobody was here..."

"Mhm." He opened his wardrobe and picked up a jacket. He wore it hurriedly, shifting the phone to his other ear.

"So... U-Uh... Well, I was coming through here because it's a shortcut and..."

Shoes. Check.

Wallet. Check.

"A-And... Uh, I think it's called... It's called a..beam...? It fell... from somewhere..."

Sousuke collided hard with the desk.

"What? Are you alright? Did it fall on you?"

"Umm... Y-Yes... I can't.. It's very heavy, I can't lift it... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Where did it hit you?"

"U-Umm.. My leg...? My right leg..."

"And it's still under there?"

"Y..Yes..."

"Are you bleeding...?"

"I can't see any but.. I don't know. My leg is under it..."

"Gou..." Sousuke breathed.

"U-Uh... I... I didn't know... what else to do. So.. I'll be really grateful if you.. don't worry onii-chan and come and help me... Please."

"I'll be right over." He was the one whispering now. "Hang in there, Gou."

"Mhmm!" She sounded optimistic as she always did. "Ah, can I... trouble you with another favour...?"

"Anything." He reached for the doorknob.

"U-Umm... Actually.. When it fell... It kind of..."

He waited, his hand holding the doorknob.

She cleared her throat before forcing herself to giggle. "It's embarrassing, really..."

"Gou. What is it?"

"U-Umm... My... Uhh... My ski...rt.."

"What? Your what?"

She huffed at the other end, the kind of 'huff' Rin did after puffing his cheeks. "My skirt... I tore it because I was trying to get out..."

"…Oh."

Well.

He slowly released the doorknob and made his way to Rin's wardrobe. He opened it and took out some sweatpants which were starting to shrink on Rin. He closed the door.

"I'll take care of it."

_I'll take care of you._

"Thank you!" She sounded relieved, more relieved than when Sousuke had agreed to come and get her.

He smiled slightly. It must be hard to be a girl.

"Oh, I know! I promise I'll make some really nutritious lunches for Sousuke-kun in return. His physique needs some extra care. He'll be able to train even better."

Sousuke gave a small chuckle.

_You're really brave, Gou._

"I do it for the others all the time. But only Nagisa-kun really enjoys them. The others are very rude. I think Onii-chan throws them away."

"Nah, Rin eats them all. I can guarantee that."

_“_ Really?" She sounded so pleasantly surprised.

Rin against the opposite wall is the first thing he saw when he opened the door. Sousuke chuckled and stepped forward, giving Rin a wave with his sweatpants.

Rin's shoulders sagged. The smile on Sousuke's face was genuine. It helped him relax. But the sweatpants in his hand terrified him. Why in the world... would Sousuke take that?!

_Trust me, Rin._

-

Rin watched Sousuke start to jog down the hallway and waited until he disappeared. As much as he wanted to run after him and snatch the phone from his hand, he didn't.

Because if he did that, he wouldn't know how to go on.

Something had happened to Gou.

He slid down the wall slowly and stared at the end of the hallway before drawing his legs close and wrapping his arms around his knees. He rested his head down and forced himself to take a deep breath.

_Keep her safe, idiot._

-

"Really." Sousuke responded.

Five minutes to the gates.

Five minutes to the local cafe.

Five minutes to the Korochi street.

There was the local hospital right around there. He knew the area pretty well. His shoulder had been to the same hospital a number of times.

He broke into a run.

"I'm so glad... Thank you, Sousuke-kun. I'll see you soon...?"

"In about fifteen minutes. Keep talking to me."

If he runs, he could make it in ten.

"Oh, thank you..."

"Don't worry, Gou."

"Mm..? I'm not worried..." She spoke gently. "Thank you..."

"Anytime... I'll help you anytime."

_I will, Rin._

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah. Okay, personally I think they were all a bit OOC. I don't think Rin would have let Sousuke go alone or Gou would have called Sousuke in the first place. But let's just pretend that Gou was all confused on who to call and she didn't want to worry anybody and decided that Sousuke was the one person who could calm things down and... yeah.
> 
> I hope it wasn't as confusing as I thought it was. I know I need to work on being more descriptive. Something that would help explore the dynamics of SouGou, especially one where Rin gets involved.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading! //bows//


End file.
